mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Quests
There are many ways to receive quests, and each can be very useful for you and your party. They can give bonuses to both renown and morale, and often give gold. Village Elders Found in villages, these quests are quite useful--although completing the quests won't give you any reward in denars, they will make the village's population like you more. A population that likes you more is more likely to give you both more and better trained recruits. Additionally, if you own the fief, these quests raise the village's prosperity, which leads to higher tax income. Quest types are: *'Find Wheat:' you'll have to buy a certain amount of wheat and take it back to the village. *'Find Cattle:' you'll have to buy or locate a certain number of Cattle herds and bring them to the village. This can be very tedious because it's quite difficult to find Cattle at a fair price, and it is not that difficult, just requires patience, to drive it back to the village, unless you have installed a mod to simplify Cattle herd driving. *'Militia training:' you will be asked to train a militia to defend the village against bandits. This can be time-consuming if your Trainer Skill is low. Every time you finish training some militians, you'll have to face them as a test. After you have done this a certain number of times, the village will be attacked by bandits and you will have to help defend it. *'Help peasant:' within a village center, talking to random villagers will sometimes yield an unemployed one who asks you for 300 denars to help, especially if the village is poor. Paying the 300 denars will raise your reputation by 1. Also, in taverns you can find villagers who ask you to free their villages from bandits. Guild Masters Found in towns, these quests involve helping the people of the town in some way. Completing the quests will make the town's population like you more, and it will make you gain some denars. The quest types are: *'Escort merchant caravan:' you will be asked to escort a merchant caravan to a certain city. Quite simple and low-rewarding. The caravan will follow you until you get to the city, then you will have to speak with them to complete the quest. *'Deliver Wine to Tavern:' you will be asked to deliver some Wine to the Tavern of a certain Town. Simple and quite rewarding. *'Deliver Cattle': This quest seems similar to the one with the caravan. Unfortunately the cattle runs away from the player instead of following him. It is not as difficult as it sounds, but requires some practice. Your party is usually quicker than the herd, so careful maneuvering should make the cows to follow the right path. Doing zigzags behind them usually is the best way to prevent them from escaping. It's easier to steal cattle from other villages. *'Rescue kidnapped girl:' you will asked to rescue a kidnapped girl from some bandits who are demanding a ransom; the guild master will give you the money for the ransom at the beginning of the quest. After you have found the bandits (on the map they are called "Bandits Awaiting Ransom") you can choose to pay the ransom off, or you can choose to fight them and keep the money. Of course, if you choose the second option you won't be asked to return the money at the end of the quest. After you have dealt with the bandits, you have to take the girl into your Party and escort her to the town. **-PossibleBug- If you do NOT complete the quest within the time frame, the "Bandits Awaiting Ransom" will not disappear allowing you to rescue the girl, but NOT take her back. She will be stuck in your party untill you find some way to get rid of her, for example: get imprisoned (You cannot disband her). (Confirmed - Warband) (Fixed in Latest patch) *'Convince Lords to stop War:' You will be asked to stop the war between the guildmasters faction and another one (the guildmaster's faction has to be at war for this quest to be available) within 30 days. To achieve this, you have to convince one named lord from each of the factions to accept a peace treaty. This can be achieved either through bribery (with the possibility of using persuasion to reduce the price), or by capturing the lord in question. Capturing a lord is very difficult, as he will usually escape when defeated. Bribery is a lot easier, though you will still have to find the lord first. Bribery costs 7000 for one of the lords and 1500 for the other one. The one you speak to first always seems to be the one who requires the higher sum. The reward for completing this quest is quite a bit higher than for any of the other quests as you will get 4000 experience and 12,000 denars in addition to an improvement in your relation with the town where you got the quest by 5 and a small increase in renown. *'Deal With Looters:' You have 30 days to deal with bands of looters in the surrounding area, with each elimination earning you a reward in denars. You can report back to the guildmaster during the 30-day period and you will be rewarded accordingly. *'Hunt Down Troublesome Bandits: '''You have to kill a large group of bandits, which usually will spawn nearby. It is advised to do it quickly, as they will not wait in one place. The quest is failed (not cancelled!), when someone else kills the bandits before you. Even providing help to anyone fighting them has the same result. If the bandits should join with another group when you engage them, they no longer count as your quest target, making even a victory cause the quest to be failed. The only way to succeed is to attack them before they meet another lord, or enage you with another group of bandits. The reward is quite low (usually less than 100 denars). *'Track Down Bandits: This quest can be very frustrating. You have to kill a specific bandit unit which is somewhere on the map within 60 days. You can question other travellers (lords, villagers and merchant caravans) and get the time and place of their last encounter. After completing this quest you are rewarded with 2000 experience, 1000 denars and your reputation with the city increases by 2. It's worth taking if you have high spotting and tracking skills. *'''Help townsperson: within a town center, talking to random townspeople will sometimes yield an unemployed one who asks you for 300 denars to help, especially if the town is poor. Paying the 300 denars will raise your reputation by 1. Nobles Found in towns, castle keeps, or with their party, their quests include collecting taxes, catching criminals or delivering messages. They may also wish to borrow one of your heroes. The quest types are: *'Collect taxes:' you will be asked to collect the taxes from a town or a village. While collecting, and after enough time has passed, you will be asked if you wish to continue collecting (citizens/villagers will get angry and even revolt; you'll have to fight them and you'll lose relationship with that town/village) or to halve the taxes (the Lord who gave you the quest won't give you any reward). If you collect all the taxes, you'll get one fifth of them from the Lord. Note: once you've completed this quest, the time limit is removed. If you are feeling a little greedy, you can keep the money for yourself (usually about 5000 denars) and avoid the lord who gave you the quest. *'Bounty Hunting:' you will be asked to kill a criminal who took refuge in a village. You must go to the village center, and find a character named "Nervous Man"; talk to him and kill him. Go collect your reward (usually 300 denars): if you refuse to get paid, you'll gain honour, but will always lose reputation with the village you found and killed the man in. *'Give an Oath of Homage: '''Go to the king and give him your oath of homage. *'Report to the Marshall: Go to the Marshall of your Faction. Talk to him and he will give you another quest. *'Follow Marshall: '''Follow the army of the Marshall. If you get too far away from the army, you will fail. The game will warn you when you are about to fail. *'Deliver cattle: 'You have to buy cattle in a village and deliver it to the Marshall's army. *'Join an assault: 'Your Marshall asks you to join an assault of a town or a castle. *'Scouting: 'you will be asked to scout three places (usually nearby castles and villages) and then report back. To scout the places, you just have to walk in circles around them until a message appears saying that the ''(name) has been scouted. *'Escort lady to town: '''A lady related to the lord who will give you this quest will join your party. Escort her to the destination (a town) and she will give you a reward. *'Lend Hero: you will be asked to lend one of your heroes to the Lord for about a week. After some time go back to the Lord and he will return your companion to you. *'Deliver Message to Lord:' you will be asked to deliver a message to a certain Lord. Find him and speak to him. A simple quest for beginners. *'Return Lent Money:' you will be asked to return some money lent to a Lord on behalf of another Lord. To convince the lord giving you the money back (usually 3500 denars) you can sacrifice your relationship status with him, effectively diminishing your standing in his eyes, or pay him (persuading him may rise/lower the cost). Return the money and you'll get one fifth of the income. *'Start War against Faction:' you will be asked to start a war against a Faction. To achieve this, you will have to attack some caravans belonging to that Faction. *'Meet Spy in Town:' you will be asked to travel to a certain town and talk to a spy. You have to search the spy amongst the townsfolk. If someone answers the secret code word, then you have found the spy. If the Townsman/Townswoman says "Eh, what kinda gibberish is that?" you know you have not found the Spy. *'Incriminate Enemy Lord:' you will be asked to send one of your elite troops inside an enemy town with incriminating evidence against an enemy Lord. Accepting to send your men in will make you lose honour. Declining the quest will decrease your relation with the lord, but increase your honour. *'Train Troops:' you will be asked to train a random number of troops to a specific type. e.g. you are given 10 Veagir recruits and will train them to Vaegir infantry. Be sure not to train them any higher or they won't count. Note that you do not have to give the lord those exact troops; in the example given any Vaegir infantry would do, rescued, captured, converted or otherwise. A good way to do this is to recruit a few more than the lord gave you and train them to a reasonable level at a training grounds before bringing them into combat to level them up faster. *'Assassinate Merchant:' you will be asked to kill a merchant in the town to prevent him from causing a ruckus about the lord's debts. After accepting the quest, and waiting for a time, a message will pop up saying you have cornered the merchant in an alley. After the first few hits he will beg for mercy and you will get two options: kill him, or let him live if he agrees to drop the debts. Killing him results in the full reward and a loss of honor while letting him live cuts the reward in half. NOTE: It is also possible to kill the merchant with a one-hit kill, preventing him from asking for mercy. (e.g., a head shot with a bow) *'Capture Enemy Troops:' a straight forward quest, capture the specified number of the specified troop type and return them to the king. Remember to order your companions to use blunt weapons or you may have a hard time keeping them alive. *'Capture Enemy Lord: '''capture an enemy lord and return him to the king. * '''Fleeing Serfs:' after accepting this quest a few groups of serfs (peasants) will spawn close to the city you are in and quickly run away. When you talk to them you get the options to let them run which boosts your relation with their original village, or tell them to return which damages your relation with their hometown. Be sure to keep fairly close to those you tell to return; if you wander too far they will try to run again. *'Be a Hired Mercenary:' you will be asked to join that faction as a mercenary and be paid. While a mercenary the enemies of the faction you were hired by become your enemies and likewise with your employers allies. While a mercenary you cannot capture land for yourself, but you can boost your relation with that faction enough so the king may ask you to become a vassal. *'Follow spy:' you will be asked to follow a spy who is trying to meet with his accomplices. You should have a decent Tracking skill to do this. After you have found the accomplices of the spy you'll have to deal with them and then return to the town to receive your reward. Be advised, the spy leaves immediately! He won't wait "for a while"; the moment you leave town he'll be there. *'Destroy Bandit Lair': you will be asked to find and eliminate a hideout for nearby bandits within 60 days. It will appear once you walk close enough to it on the map, but you can often guess its location by watching the movement of nearby bandits. Note that you cannot follow them back to their hideout because upon seeing you they will abandon their original route and flee directly away from you - however you may be able to follow their tracks. Completing the mission will reward you with a boost in relation with the lord by 4, 3000 experience and 1500 denars. Noble Ladies Found in towns or castle keeps, ladies need the player to champion themselves for their sake. The quest type is: *'Challenge a Lord to a Trial of Arms:' you will be asked to defend the honour of the lady and defeat the lord that sullied her name. You must visit that lord and challenge him, in a one-on-one full equipment available battle in the tournament area. If you win, you'll lose a lot of relationship points with the lord and gain a lot with the lady, who also gives you a reward (usually 3000 denars) no matter what you say. *'Rescue/Ransom a Prisoner: '''you will be asked to free a noble (normally the lady's husband) from a prison in a opposing city. You can bribe the guard 100d to be allowed entry to the prison, but this does not appear to help as he keeps the key to the lords chains, it is necassary to either fight the guards or pay a ransom to have him released. Farmers Sometimes you will find a farmer in a tavern. Talk to him and he will give you the following quest: *'Deal with Bandits: The farmer lives in a village nearby the town where you will meet him. He asks you to deal with the bandits in his village. If you go to the village, the bandits are there, raiding the village. Attack and defeat them to complete the quest. Quest Merchant Warband introduced new tutorial quests through the Quest Merchant. A '''merchant of the Calradian town the player arrives in, this local merchant will guide the player through his or her first steps in the dangerous world that Calradia has become. After meeting the merchant in his home, he continues to support and offer tutorial quests to the player from the town's tavern. *'Collect Five Men' **Recruit 5 men from any village. **Return to the Quest Merchant in the town's tavern. *'Learn Location of Bandit Lair' **Defeat the Band of Robbers that are just outside the town when you get the quest. **Go to the Kidnapper's Lair. **Defeat the Looters in the Lair **Retrieve the Merchant's brother. **Return to the Merchant at the town's tavern. Category:Gameplay